Alagesia's new riders
by tackron
Summary: A few years has passed since Eragon left to form the new riders. His nephew Fenujj is coming of age and finds his cousin Fenir. They are both chosen as new riders and their training begins.
1. the choosen

I do not own this world or the characters within it. I am just relaying a possibility that I imagine.

Alagesia's New Riders

Fenujj trotted down the hall of the hold of carvahall very excited and nervous. He was a brown eyed boy with a mass of black hair and skin that was like the skin of the Surdans turning sixteen today and he was also looking forward to seeing his aunt Arya. The young man turned a corner and almost slammed into a boy just about his age with pale skin and light brown hair. "Hey watch where your going!" the other boy exclaimed. "Same to you I am Fenujj the son of Roran stronghammer and the foster nephew of Orik the king of dwarves" "Really? than I am your cousin Fenir the son of Eragon shade slayer!" The two boys set off together chatting about how good it is to meet each other. Fenir looks at his time piece and nudges the other boy. "Fenujj we are late for the ceremony!" the two boy run to the courtyard just in time to fall in line. The same thought is in every single persons mind. "I wonder who the eggs might choose." "I am Arya, shade slayer Queen of the elves and the wife of Eragon shade slayer and the first Rider of New Alagesia! what I have come to do." Unknown to the to boys both of them had rolled their eyes at this statement. Everyone in New Alagesia knew what the the ceremony was. "Each of you shall walk past each of these eggs. Should one hatch, the person the egg hatched for will become the one of the new riders of New Alagesia!" The line of people started to walk past the eggs. "I wonder who it will be!" exclaimed the raven headed boy. The two were steadily coming up to the three eggs. "Stop!" Arya shouts, a girl of about fifteen was standing next to the egg.

"I think that girl's named Adurna, that means water in the ancient language" Fenujj whispered to the other boy. A small gold head shattered the egg and immediately hopped into the girls arms. "wow'' Fenir said. The girl walked up to Arya and had a quick exchange. The elf smiled and shouted "continue!'' the boys walked past the eggs. "stop!" the two eggs were quivering! the eggs shattered reveling two little heads one black the other white the latter dragon leaped into Fenir's arms while the other leaped into Fenujj's arms. The two boys looked at each other and grinned as they walked up to Arya. She was not smiling but looking rather sad. Fenir and Fenujj stopped a few feet from the elf.

She beckoned to the three new riders and walked to the crest of the mountain.

"hello my name is Adurna i guess I'm the other rider then. I already know about you two! You are the sons of roran stronghammer and Eragon shade slayer! The trio fell into an uncomfortable silence. Arya was sitting on the grass and opened her eyes. "well now it is your time to depart from New Alagesia and to start your training as riders. I will tell you how to care for your dragons on the way to the island that you will be trained on as will my own dragon Firnen."

_The first step to becoming a rider is to bond with your dragon. _Said a deep voice in their minds. _To bond with your dragon is the most intense part of raising you dragon. to bond touch the palm of your hand to the dragons crest._ The green dragon landed next to its rider. Adurna tentatively reached out her hand and touched the crest."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

the scream jolted the boys and they started to rise. "No I'm fine!" I just was… how can I explain it?'' the two boys looked at each other and touched the crest of their dragons head. A feeling of fire and ice raced through their veins as soon as they made contact. "you are now bonded with your dragons." Arya said. The young riders looked at their dragons because just then an immense feeling of hunger had enveloped their minds. The riders asked Arya if they could get something to eat. Arya took three pieces of meat from the claws of Firnen. "you are not hungry your dragons are though so feed them slowly." Then Arya instructed the riders how to care for their dragons. a few hours later Arya told the riders to go to sleep. Fenir hugged his mother and and asked her if he could stay at Fenujj's house for the night. "well I think you should stay at my tent but since you really want to… sure'' The two boys ran down the hill to the hold. "what are you going to name your dragon?" Fenujj asked Fenir "Argetblaka." said Fenir, "what are you naming yours?" "I think I will call him Taractan." Roran glared at the boys and started scolding them. "You think now that your riders you get special treatment? well I still say that you have to go to bed at a hour after sundown!" "dad!" "just kidding." said His dad jovially.

The next day the two cousins ran down the stairs with their dragons on their shoulders. Taractan squeaked as Argetblaka or Arg bit his tail. the latter zipped up his riders shoulder and onto his riders head. Taractan hid in his riders huge amount of hair. "ow! get out of there!" a warm feeling came from their mental link. _Fenujj I want to stay here. _Fenujj reeled at the sound of his dragons voice. The other boy looked questioningly at the other boy and then froze as his dragon contacted him in turn. _Fenujj have you talked to your dragon to?_

_Yes I believe I have. _The boys ran out to the top of the mountain and were met by Adurna and Arya. _Nice to make your acquaintance _said a female voice. "I am thrilled to learn that you all have made contact with your dragons. Now you must stay here till your dragons have grown." said Arya. _Arya will train you while I will train your Taractan, Argetblaka, and Tanax_. The riders sat and watched as the elf instructed them in how to make the saddles the riders would use. The three tried over and over to emulate Aryas results but failed every time. A week of training transformed the riders from soft to hard. The part they all enjoyed was sword training. Adurna had chosen a slim blade that flowed like a wind. Fenir had chosen a traditional blade with a hilt in the shape of a maple leaf. Fenujj however chose a pair of sabers shaped almost like lightning and throwing knives. The results in the sparring matches were even but Fenir and Adurna were convinced that either Fenujj was cheating or they were being enchanted. Also when they fought Fenujj's eyes would flash gold when they sparred. The dragons had all grown to about thirty feet long and ten feet tall while they were taught by Firnen. One day Arya came up to the riders while they were sparring. "I think it is time for you to go meet your new mentor." The three looked at each other puzzled. "your dragons have grown big enough to ride so you must fly to Ellesmera. You must go to the harbor and find a ship to take you to my husbands island where he will teach you to use more advanced magic and how to fight better. "yes Arya skvit-nova" the riders said in unison.

The riders took an hour to say goodbye and to pack. The riders leaped up on their dragons and took off. They whooped and yelled as they soared across the land. presently the sun sank over the horizon and they had to land.

"how do you two like flying?" said Fenir. "I really enjoyed it" Adurna bubbled, "how did you like it Fenujj?" Fenujj stayed silent for a while then said "Exhilarating but m dragon said that next time we fly I can join with him and see through his eyes." then he just turned over with his back to them.

_Adurna does something seem off with Fenujj to you? Yeah he seems… creepy and did you see how his eyes turned gold when he talked? I'm not so sure I want to sleep to near him_


	2. magic

Sparring

The three riders woke the next morning to their dragons eating a few yards away. "eewww must they eat so sloppily? I think that was a deer I saw last night," said Adurna. "I don't mind them eating but I do mind that they ate some of our supplies" added Fenir. Fenujj stoked the fire and sat back brooding. "Hey cuz, wanna spar?" Fenir said with a confident air, "I think I might be able to beat you!" "In your dreams." Fenujj said a bit more cheerfully. The two drew their weapons after they blocked their swords with a spell they learned from Arya, then stood in ready position. Fenir was the first to make a move, he quickly slashed at his friends head then followed with a backhand stroke at the abdomen however Fenujj's sabers met his opponents blade every time. Fenujj jumped back and scythed at Fenir's legs knocking him over. Fenir quickly muttered "risa!" and was lifted up and landed still slashing at Fenujj.

Adurna watched quietly as the two boys fought and sighed to herself. _Tanax do you think that they are just wasting energy? _Her dragon lifted her head from her meal. _I don't know, but I think you should try not to disturb me while I'm eating. _Meanwhile Fenujj screamed, "VERMA!"

"What does that mean?" Fenir yelled over to Fenujj, "That you are a pile of drag du-owww!" Fenujj was laughing so hard he fell over clutching his sides. "It means 'heat' so he made the ground under your feet hot!" said Adurna smiling. "Adurna risa! Ganga fram!" shouted Fenir! It was Fenir's turn to laugh as a glob of muddy water rose and hurtled straight into Fenujj's open mouth."Hey boys! Deloi moi!" The earth under the boys bubbled and they both sank rapidly into the ground. "No fair you didn't say you were sparring!" Fenir complained. "You didn't say that you were going to use magic!" Adurna replied. Fenujj smirked and muttered a few words. Fenujj went up and Fenir sank to his neck. "Really? Did you have to do that?" Fenir asked,"Now can you help me get out?" "Flauga!" said Adurna and Fenir flew into the air.

After cleaning up the three mounted their dragons and flew away from their camp.

_Fenujj what did you say last night about looking through your dragons eyes?_ asked Fenir

_ask your dragon_. Came the reply. _Arg what do you know?_ said Fenir _Just feel my presence and merge with me. _Fenir did as he was told, when he opened his eyes the world was a beautiful mass of blues and reds. The boy whooped along with the other two riders who had done the same thing. "Whats that?" Adurna shouted to the two other riders. "GET HIGHER!" Fenujj shouted back. They gained enough height to barely miss the the cloud of arrows that arched under them. "They tried to shoot us down!" Fenujj spat, "I am going to teach them a lesson!" The young man dove down under the clouds. "lets stop him! he cant face them by himself!" Fenir yelled to Adurna. The two dove under the clouds to see a small clearing in which a band of former Imperial soldiers were fighting Fenujj.

Fenujj was a whirlwind of death and destruction amidst the soldiers but all the same he was out numbered. The two let from their dragons to help, and quickly found an opponent. A man hacked at Fenir with a broadsword and Fenir responded by crushing the mans fingers with his shield. Adurna danced around her opponent cutting nerves and muscles until the solider collapsed but she was quickly engaged by an other solider. Fenujj had already killed five other soldiers and was fighting his sixth, he cut the mans head off with a few deft strokes of his sabers. His eyes seemed to be solid gold as he killed the man in front of him, when he started fighting an opponent the first thing he did was stare him in the eyes. The solider could not help but watch as one of Fenujj's sabers swung down on him


End file.
